The present invention is concerned with a yarn clamp for a bringer gripper.
Swiss patent CH-B-508 075 discloses a yarn clamp which contains a piece of tube with an obliquely cut run-up area and a rod which lies with play in the bore of the piece of tube and is connected firmly to the tube by a piece bent back at the end. The endpiece acts as a spring for radial movements of the rod in the bore. The clearance between the rod and the bore is on all sides equal to the thickness of the yarn, so that the weft yarn for insertion upon reaching the bore increasingly loops round the rod and thereby becomes firmly held. This yarn clamp has the disadvantages that the clearance (gap) is matched to the yarn thickness at the time, and that the yarn is in addition subjected to a clamping action by the resilient rod. Consequently, upon transfer of the yarn, single elemental threads remain behind in the clamping gap, which leads to visible faults in the weave if monofilament or twisted yarn is being handled.